Media distribution and playback systems are becoming increasingly popular. Services and systems that enable access to media content are widely used. Certain systems enable users to store purchased media in a manner that may be more convenient (e.g., ripping media from a CD or DVD). Certain other systems enable users to download media content items (e.g., songs, movies, or other audio or video content) to a media player, such as an “MP3 player”. Still other systems allow users to access a predefined playlist or to specify a playlist of media content. Using any of these systems (as well as others), users may tire of the limited media selection, the limitations of static playlists, and/or the annoyance of having to create new playlists to vary the media content.